My Master's call (Main version)
by SoScreamsAWhisper
Summary: Klarion is Zatanna's master and has been training her since she was very young, the two of them fight Dr. Fate in order to take his power for themselves. Non-Chalant. [BabyMagic]. I disclaim the cover image. Not mine.
1. Feeble knocks Klarion into reality

I own nothing. The plot-line is also NOT mine, but Raven Roth's. Thank you.

* * *

Present time line-

Klarion heard a feeble knock on his door. He knew exactly who was doing the weak knocking in the first place. "Come in, Zatanna."

The young girl swept into the room, small and nervous as always. Her hands were clasped ever so slightly and she was staring down at the floor.

Early in their partnership, Klarion had decided that the floor would most likely be her best friend- since it was the main thing that she had stared at in their time together.

"What it is?" he asked her, barely looking up.

"I was just wondering what our first lesson would be," she said shyly.

He sighed in slight annoyance. "The basics."

He expected her to leave after he answered her, but her feet seemed to be rooted to the spot where she stood.

"Yes?" he asked her, trying to keep his patience.

"Master, our first lesson is suppose to be now," she replied meekly.

He almost smiled at what she had called him. He remembered the day he had decided the role of master.

_~flash back~_

_"So how's this gonna work again?" Zatanna asked, her eyes wide and excited to be with him. "Will I have to be a house-cleaner if you're the leader?"_

_He smirked, rolling his eyes at her inquires. "Cute notion, but no. I was thinking more along the lines of 'supreme master'."  
_

_She nodded happily, "Okay, Master. Do I have to be a house-cleaner?"_

_He resisted the urge to rub his temples. "No. I don't think so. Unless you want to be?"_

_She rolled her eyes, "Yep. It's my ABSOLUTE dream."_

_She couldn't help but laugh as his eyes went deathly wide. "Oh God," he gasped as though he were being strangled._

_When she finally managed to stop herself, she said, "Joke!"_

_He gasped, turning back to his healthy, death-like pale from an unhealthy drowned-blue. "Good, don't do that again."_

_~end flash back~_

He sighed, waving his hand, as if pushing the notion away. "Yes. Go on, then. I'll be there in a moment."

Zatanna nodded giddily, grinning at him, then running from the room faster than she had entered.

Klarion smirked, going back to his death-note. And though his hand moved through the threatening words and phrases, his mind kept fading back to his future lesson with Zatanna.

_Well, one thing's for certain_, he noted silently, _it'll certainly be a interesting lesson._

But he had no idea how much.


	2. Heart, spirit, and pure mind

I own nothing. The plot-line is also NOT mine, but Raven Roth's. Young justice belongs to Hasbro, thank you.

* * *

Once he was done, Klarion made his way down to the living room- which he'd decided would be their practice place.

Zatanna was already there and once she saw him, she straightened up. He nodded politely instead.

"The basics," Klarion informed her, "are all about three key things. Can you name them please, Zatanna?"

She nodded once, then recited, "Heart, spirit, and pure mind."

"Very good. In order to learn these basics, you must believe in your own power. If you don't have heart, you're left with nothing. If you don't have the spirit- or the will to create- you lose the form. If you don't have pure mind, you won't think clearly and the conjure will overwhelm you."

Zatanna nodded gravely, understanding the hidden meaning perfectly.

"But you are very lucky," Klarion continued, "Your father is the great Giovanni Zatara and you are his daughter, therefore these elements should not bother you a bit."

Klarion opened his mouth to reply his next line, but Zatanna muttered something before he could.

"Was," she said.

He raised and eyebrow in confusion. "What?"

"Was," Zatanna clarified, "Giovanni is no longer bonded to me, as I am no longer to him."

Klarion didn't quite no what to say; how could he? His basic proper etiquette extended to many things, but wasn't one of them.

He decided that a slight nod of the head would suffice. "Right. Let's get to work, then, Child."

Zatanna only cringed at his choice of words.

Child indeed.

* * *

It was nearly ten o'clock at night. The young Zatara girl had been sent to bed hours ago and was now sleeping peacefully in her own room. Klarion himself, on the other hand, was wide awake.

He sat by the fire, gazing into the flames. Today's activities had unfolded fast. The girl- Zatanna- was a fine Conjurer. He had been quite impressed by her first illusion, only not falling for it from the fact that he knew it was her fine work and her fine work alone.

She was really interesting. And talented. But then, that shouldn't really be all that surprising; after all, her father was Zatara, a great conjurer by anyone terms. But Klarion also knew him a little more than that; he doubled as Dr. Fate's host. And anyone would know that Chaos and Peace do not mix. Not well anyway.

Klarion suddenly felt Teekl stretch from where she was on his shoulder- the same place as always. He liked having her near. Always.

"At any rate, she'll be a good apprentice. I'll get to turn Zatara's own child against him," he told her.

She purred in response. _Yes, that would be delightful,_ she assured him silently, sending the message to his mind.

He smirked at her answer. "Yes," he replied, "I can already taste the victory on my tongue."

_Just don't get cocky,_ she rebuked his arrogance, _she is a young girl, after all. You may be putting too much responsibility on her. _

Klarion answered her with a deep exhale. "We'll just have to fix that, Teekl."

Teekl instantly knew that Klarion intended Zatanna to be a new source of chaos, one that would run rampant, creating massacre wherever she walked. Teekl took the idea in, liking it immediately, and thanking God that Klarion was born a genius... else this would never work.


	3. Break you, break me

I own nothing. The plot-line is also NOT mine, but Raven Roth's. Young justice belongs to Hasbro, thank you.

* * *

"Wake up!"

Zatanna felt a harsh prodding in her ribs and her eyes shot wide open. Master Klarion was standing impatiently over her, irritated expression on his face. She slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Time for another lesson, Master?"

He nodded, again impatient. "Just hurry up and get dressed. I'll be waiting downstairs."

With that, he left the room. Zatanna sighed when he was gone. "He sure can be a bossy boy," she muttered under her breathe to herself.

She stood up, walk over to her wardrobe, picked a white dress, and put it on. It felt to her knees, and had a lacy top, and lacy short sleeves.

It contrasted against her dark raven hair, adding a nice affect to her cheeks. She slipped on two white socks on her feet (the floors were unnaturally cold in the mansion).

Zatanna walked out the door and ran down the stairs, excited about her next class.

"Klarion!" she yelled as her socks moved, making her slide past the door he was inside.

He was instantly alert. "Whoa, Child," he moved his hand, catching her before she hit the ground. He re-righted her with another flick of the wrist.

_Show-off,_ Teekl hissed at him. _Do something useful, and start the poor girl's lesson already without tripping her._

_I didn't trip her, _he snapped back.

The girl in question flushed bright red at Klarion's help. "T-Thank you, Master Klarion, I really thought I was in trouble there."

He moved his hand again, this time, in his way of telling her to be quiet. "You haven't seen your father in how long exactly?" he asked her.

Her cheeks heated up, not from embarrassment, but from anger, this time. "He's not my father!" she cried.

"How long?" Klarion pushed, ignoring her rage.

"Long enough!" she yelled finally. "Long enough to starve to death, if I hadn't been smart. Long enough to be put into the system, if they found me. Long enough to realize that Fate doesn't care about m."

He nodded simply. "Well, that's to be expected. Fate only looks after itself. You should know that, Zatanna."

Zatanna sighed. "I'm sorry, Master Klarion, but how exactly is this relevant to our lesson?"

Klarion smiled humorlessly. "You wouldn't believe me, if I told you. Now, if you had the chance, would you get back at him?"

She opened her mouth to answer him, but instead, she woke up.

She smiled. She'd been dreaming about the first time she and Klarion had met, and a few of their lessons that had followed.

"Yes, Master," the fifteen year old girl said. "I'd break him."


	4. Fate takes a turn for the worst

I own nothing. The plot-line is also NOT mine, but Raven Roth's. Young justice belongs to Hasbro, thank you.

Also, I might have added a a few Justice League unlimited characters, such as Question.

If you don't know who he is, he's a genius that believes that just about everything is a government conspiracy. This story itself, I'm sure, would be on his list.

Now, let's continue.

* * *

"Zatanna!"

Zatanna smiled at her master's call. "I'm coming!" she grinned.

She raced down the stairs, towards her master's voice. She found him in his office.

Both Klarion and Zatanna had grown handsome as the years passed. Both with the same radiant black hair, and dark eyes. Attraction should have set in, and it had, but they both ignored the other's appearance and stayed in their master/apprentice relationship instead.

He glanced up from a mountain of papers on his desk. His dark eyes took her somewhat aback. "Has the first step been set in play?" he asked her simply.

She smiled at her long-time master and friend. "Yes, Master. He doesn't suspect a thing."

He returned the same wry smile. "Good. Then, let's proceed to part two of the plan."

If it was possible, her smile grew even wider. "Time to destroy Fate once and for all... along with my father."

Teekl gave a small hiss that could be translated as a laugh. _Yes,_ she told Klarion, _She's grown up well, and you've done a good job of harnessing her intense hatred for her father. Well done, Boy._

Klarion felt pride at the compliment, but refused to give that fact away. Instead, he settled for saying, "Good, let's proceed according to plan."

Zatanna nodded. "Right. Fate's finally going down."

* * *

"It's a fact, then," Robin addressed the league. "Zatanna Zatara is now with Klarion Beak. Be warned, she is extremely armed and dangerous, if not reckoned with properly."

"No doubt, she'll be planning to kill Fate, after what he did to her father," Superman said.

"Hm," Fate himself said.

Batman decided to get involved, this time. "We can't assume anything just yet. We need more evidence."

"What do you suggest, then, Batman?" Superman asked his associate.

"Try to find out her plan. Why's she with Beak? What are they trying to accomplish? Why Fate?"

Question sighed. "At the risk of offending myself, you're starting to sound like me. And Batman would never do that. Are you even the real Batman?"

Flash went over to him and poked him. Hard. The man in Black didn't even flinch.

"No, he's the real thing," Flash assured them.

"Okay, this is getting a bit off topic," Robin butted in before they could resume or create a fight. They were league members, after all! "The point is, she's dangerous. So, if anyone sees her, immediately leave. She's not to be attacked. She's been training with Beak, after all. Who knows how powerful he's made her?"

It was true. They didn't have a ounce of knowledge about what their comrade's daughter, Zatanna, was capable of. She could be as bad as a bull-shark (a type of shark that will bite you, swim away, come back, and bite you again), or as gentle as a Toothfairy.

They'd never know,

or would they?

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Zatanna's choice

I own nothing. The plot-line is also NOT mine, but Raven Roth's. Young justice belongs to Hasbro, thank you. Yeah, so here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

_Armed and dangerous, huh? Is that all they think of me? _Zatanna silently vented as she released the listening spell she'd just cast. "They'll find I'm much more than that these days."

_Yes, I daresay you are, _Teekl said, coming out from behind the corner of her door. Zatanna could never figure it out, but the cat always just had this way of getting anywhere on her own, even through locked doors, on occasion. She had gotten used to these unexpected, little visits. In a way, Zatanna sensed Teekl could be as dangerous as Klarion, or as harmless as a newborn kitten. _Master wishes you upstairs, _the cat continued, _it's time for a new lesson._

Zatanna nodded. She got up, her back now facing the cat. There, on her wall, was a cut out newspaper of her so-called betrayal. "It's so ironic," she muttered to herself. "There isn't a newspaper of Fate taking my father as a host, yet my changing sides makes it world-wide? That's ironic, right? It's not just me, is it, Teekl?"

She turned to face the cat, but found that she had already disappeared. "That cat really needs to stop doing that."

_~0~_

Zatanna found Klarion waiting upstairs, in his office, true to Teekl's word. The familiar herself was already at his side, an odd look on her face. Odd for a cat, that is.

"Yes, Master?" she recalled his summons. "Teekl said you wanted to teach me my next lesson."

A steady frown crossed the young chaos lord's face. "I fear there's nothing much left I can teach you," he murmured to his student.

Zatanna shook her head. "Don't say that. Or did you forget that you yourself taught me that there's always someplace that one can improve themself?

He fought a bit of rising pride at her inquiry. "Yes, I suppose I did. No matter, let's just move on to the next lesson then."

* * *

"Like this, Master?" She held the memories of a young child's trauma three million miles away just in her hand.

He gave his nod of approval.

"What do you want me to do with it?"

He frowned at this. "Do as you please. I think I'd like to see how you handle someone else's trauma. Whether you stomp it out and make them forget, or you inflame it."

Zatanna instantly understood his test. She was used to this type of thing from him. The worst part of it, though, was the fact that he expected the latter to happen.

"But how could I do that to an innocent child?" she heard herself asking aloud. In an instant, she closed her eyes and it was done. The child wouldn't have nightmares that night.

She saw Klarion's cold eyes on her. She bit her lip under his scrutiny. He looked understandably disappointed- just like the first time he'd given her an sly ultimatum like this. "Well, what did you expect?" she snapped back bitterly. "It was a child!"

Klarion fought disgust. He had no sympathy for the human race, excluding this one person. "It was a mortal," he stated, finding it hard to understand the reason behind her motive. "They're born, they live. Bad things happen. Life ends. They're mortal. That's it."

"I'm mortal. I was born," she said without looking at him. He began walking circles around her, like a predator stalking its prey.

"You're living, aren't you?" he hissed.

"And I'll die."

She heard a snort from him. "Yes, I daresay you will one day."

"Then why not discard me right now, if I'm just a toy waiting to be broken?"

He pretended to think it over. "Nah, still useful. For now, at least."

"Guess you have to be a mortal to understand humanity," she retorted.

He smirked mercilessly. "Well, that's one thing I'll never have to worry about. Once immortal, always immortal."

She felt a sly smile creep onto her face. "What do they say about sadists? _'Once a sadist, always a sadist?_'"

He shrugged. "I think I'll live. You know, immortal and all?"

She felt anger fill her being. She was sick of this. Of him. "Whatever." She cast a portal and threw herself through it.

Teekl jumped down from where she sat on his desk. _That could have gone better, if you ask me,_ she told her young master. _A toy, waiting to be used up? Brilliant simile. I wonder where she got it._

Klarion heard the motherly warmth in her voice, but found it quite sickening. "I don't have time for your lectures, Teekl," he muttered to his familiar.

_Oh? Why is that? _the cat asked._ Well, in any case, I hope you have time for an apology. Cause right about now, you're going to need one._


	6. Teekl demands an apology

I own nothing. The plot-line is also NOT mine, but Raven Roth's. Thank you.

* * *

The portal dropped Zatanna off into her room. It was moments like this that made her feel like running away from everyone and everything. Especially HIM. But she knew better than that. Klarion always knew where to find her, whether for her benefit or his.

She rubbed her face tiredly. Her legs gave out, and she fell hard onto her bed. She let herself become limp as she close her eyes to the dark room.

A little sleep couldn't hurt, could it?

* * *

Klarion made to walk away.

_Klarion, you know I'm right,_ came Teekl's voice once more. _You know how dangerous a lonely girl can be._

He ignored her warning and tried for the exit.

This time, Teekl was so gentle. _**WHAT?! DO YOU WANT HER TO JUST UP AND RUN?!**_ the familiar yelled at the senseless boy.

He simply left the room. But not before muttering, "She can do as she wishes. It's not as though she's ready to be a chaos lord yet," he complained childishly to the cat. "She shows too much-"

_Compassion,_ the cat broke in, following him out the door. _Yes, I know. It's a weakness as well as much as a strength. But she's only human, Klarion. _

He sighed. "She's no use to me in this condition."

_Patience,_ Teekl retorted. _That's going to be your downfall. She's not useless. And by the way, you didn't have to go about telling her that she was. No wonder she feels like killing you._

Klarion rolled his eyes at his familiar. "I've live through my share of highs and lows. I think I can live through a little girl's anger. Thank you very much."

Teekl rolled her eyes in return. _Whatever. My point is that she's still an average teenage girl. You know; moody, uncareful, obsessive, hormonal, cold, vicious?_

"This has to do with me, how?" At Teekl's hiss, he continued on, "Besides, I don't see why you care so much, Cat. She's no use to _you_, if she's no use to me. What's the difference?"

Teekl was patient, you had to give her that much credit, at least. _The difference, you foolish boy, is that I don't go about telling people that they're useless to a plan I've been waiting to activate for years. The difference is that it's your master plan, in the first place. My point is, what do I benefit from this transaction in you mind, Klarion? Nowhere. That being said, I have nothing to lose._

He sighed, rubbing his face with a tired hand. "It's our plan. Anyway, you'll get to see Nabu fall. What more could a familiar want?"

_Granted, that is a plus. But what more than that? And if I- your loyal familiar get nothing- try to think what Zatanna gets from this. Nothing._

Klarion waved his hand at that. "Nonsense. She gets the pleasure of watching her father get taken down by her own hands."

_That's all?_

"That's enough," he hissed at the cat. "It's all that's she's strived for these past ten years. It's also why, no matter how many fights we get into, she'll stay. She hasn't defeated Nabu. It's as simple as that."

He heard her grumble something sounding like a swear, but he simply ignored it. I still think you should apologize, said his ever motherly cat.

Klarion frowned at her tone. It sounded more like a demand than a suggestion.

"I hate it when you do that," he muttered at the cat-anchor.

But that was that.


End file.
